Power Rangers Samurai: The White Ranger
by PowerRangersForever
Summary: What happens when the White ranger meets the Samurai rangers? Will he be a friend or foe? The summary sucks but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1: Allie or Fore?

**Power Rangers Samurai: The White Ranger**

**First off, this is including my OC the White Ranger; I haven't come up with a name yet so any ideas would be very helpful. Also, his special sword is a spear with a spear head at each end, allowing the spear to be used as two small swords one spear. His kanji symbol is ice, and his folding zord is the White tiger.**

**Chapter 1: Allie or Foe?**

**It was a normal day for the rangers, Jayden and Kevin were practicing with their swords, Mike and Emily were sparring, and Mia was practicing by herself, while Antonio was cooking. A few minutes later the Nighlok sensor went off.**

**Mentor: Guys, there's a Nighlok in the city.**

**Jayden: Alright, were on way. Let's go.**

**After the rangers got there they found Serrator terrorizing the city.**

**Jayden: Hey, stop right there, you aren't getting away from us this time.**

**Serrator: I beg to differ. Moogers Attack!**

**While the rangers were finishing off the Moogers, they went after Serrator. While Serrator was beating the rangers a white ranger from out of nowhere came and hit him with his spin sword.**

**Emily: Who's that?**

**Jayden: I don't know.**

**Mike: I didn't know there was a white ranger.**

**Jayden: I didn't either.**

**As the mysterious white ranger was battling Serrator, he seemed to be able to counter all of his attacks, except Serrator was able to do the same. Finally the White Ranger hit Serrator, causing him to dry out.**

**Serrator: You got lucky this time, but next time you won't be so lucky.**

**White Ranger: I'll be waiting.**

**Jayden: Thanks for the help, we appreciate it.**

**Emily: Yeah, you're really good.**

**White Ranger: Thanks. But I'm only because I want something from you, the white Tiger disk. I need it to possess my special weapon.**

**Kevin: Jayden, we don't even know who this guy is. Do we really want to give him the disk?**

**Mike: Kevin's right, I think we should find out who he is before we give him anything.**

**Jayden: They're right, who are you, and why do you need the disk now?**

**White Ranger: My name isn't on a need-to-know basis. I came here for the disk and that's what I'm leaving with. Even if it means I have to take it.**

**Mia: Why don't you come with us? We can get to know you.**

**White Ranger: Sorry, but I work alone. Now, are you going to give me the disk or do I need to take it?**

**Jayden: You aren't getting anything until we know more about you.**

**White Ranger: fine have it your way.**

**Before anyone else could say anything the White Ranger went after Jayden and the other rangers.**

**The rangers weren't able to beat him but they managed to escape with the disk.**

**As the rangers limped into the Shiba house they saw Mentor.**

**Mentor: What happened to you?**

**Emily: Some white ranger, he wanted the Tiger disk.**

**Mentor: Did he get it?**

**Jayden: No, but he hurt us pretty badly. Is there anything in the scripts about a white ranger?**

**Mentor: No, nothing that I've read.**

**Mike: He definitely wasn't working with Serrator that's for sure.**

**Mia: Yeah, but he wasn't exactly on our side either.**

**Mentor: You guys should get some rest, we don't know when the next attack will be, and you need to be healed when it happens. We'll try to find out more about this ranger tomorrow.**

**What do you guys think? Please read and review, and give me ideas about the White ranger's name.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival

**Power Rangers Samurai: The White Ranger**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival**

**All the rangers were sitting in the living room trying to find out who the White Ranger was. "Maybe he's working for Master Xandred." Antonio said. "I don't think that was it. Besides, what would Master Xandred want with a power ranger? He hates us." Jayden replied.**

**A couple minutes later the Nighlok sensor went off. It was Serrator Again.**

"**Serrator, couldn't get enough of us?" Antonio taunted.**

**Serrator then commanded the Moogers to attack. While the rangers were battling the Moogers Serrator began to run. But he was cut off by the White Ranger. "We have some unfinished business Serrator." The White Ranger told him. "I was hoping you would come." Serrator replied.**

**When the rangers were finished battling the Moogers they went to follow Serrator, and found him battling the White Ranger. Serrator hit the White Ranger with a quick strike and left. "Oh great, it's him again." Mike said. "Have you come to give me the Tiger Disk?" "Not a chance." Jayden replied. "Then we fight for it" The White Ranger said. "If I beat you, I get the disk." "And if I beat you, you come to the Shiba house and earn our trust, or lose your Samuraizer." "Fine, we fight now. No interference by our friends. Got it?" "Alright, let's go." "Jayden, are you sure you want to do this?" Kevin asked. "I have to; if he keeps getting in our way then we'll be able to defeat the Nighlok."**

"**Well, of you would give me the disk then I wouldn't get in your way, but enough talking. Are we going to fight or not?" "Let's go."**

**Jayden and the White Ranger were fighting for almost 20 minutes. When the White Ranger knocked him down, Jayden appeared to be out cold. But when the White Ranger walked up to him, Jayden tripped him, causing his sword to fall out of his hand. Jayden had beaten the White Ranger. This meant only one thing; he had to go to the Shiba house.**

"**Who's this?" Mentor asked as they walked into the Shiba house. "That's what we hope to find out." Antonio replied. "You're not going to find out much, I'm only here for the disk. Once I get it I'll be gone."**

**Kevin whispered to Jayden; "Wow and I thought Antonio was bad when he fist got here."**

"**You know, if you're going to say something about someone behind there back, you should at least do it quietly." The White Ranger told Kevin. Mike began to laugh after that.**

"**You'll stay in Mike and Kevin's room. That way they can keep an eye on you."**

**Mike then quit laughing, while the other rangers began to laugh.**

"**It's late; you should all get some rest. You'll begin your training early tomorrow. We'll see what you can really do." Mentor was referring to the White Ranger.**

**The next morning they were training. First Kevin started sparring with the White Ranger. The White Ranger beat him in about 5 minutes, the same thing for Mike. Then he began fighting Mia and Emily with the bamboo swords. That lasted about ten minutes. Then he and Jayden began to spar. Only neither of them held back. After about 15 minutes Mentor told them that was enough. While the White Ranger was walking inside he intentionally bumped into Jayden.**

"**Why do I have the feeling they don't like each other." Mike Said.**

"**I hope they can cooperate when we're in battle." said Emily.**

"**They must learn how to work together. If he learns how to trust us he can be a valuable weapon against the Nighlok. But they must learn how to work together first.**

**A few minutes later the Gap sensor went off. "Come on, let's go."**

**This time it was a Nighlok who has the power to release insect like things from his hands that when hit a person, explode and give them constant extreme pain. His name is Akashi.**

"**Hey Nighlok, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The White Ranger exclaimed.**

"**Oh yeah, and who would that be?"**

"**Me!" The White Ranger then quickly morphed and went after Akashi. While the other rangers fought off the Moogers. "We have to work together." Jayden told the White Ranger. **

**"Speak for your self. It's not my fault you can't beat a bunch of Moogers." Jayden then went to help the White Ranger fight Akashi. "You're getting in my way. I can handle this. Why don't you go help your friends?" **

**"If we work together we can beat him." Jayden replied. But because the two rangers were so sidetracked on each other Akashi hit them and then left. "This is all your' fault. I told you had him."**

**"Mine, if you knew how to work together we could have beat him. But no, you want to do everything yourself. Maybe if you weren't so full of yourself you might actually get the disk."**

**"Oh, so it's my fault that you can't stay out everyone's way. Maybe if your technique could hold a candle to mine we wouldn't be in this situation."**

**"Guys, instead of arguing, why don't we go back to the Shiba house and figure out how were going to beat him." Emily told the two arguing rangers.**

**"There is no 'we' I can handle it myself if you would just stay out of my way!"**

**"Emily's right, we need to work together. Now let's go home and rest. I doubt we've seen the last of this Nighlok.**

**The White Ranger then muttered to himself, "What good does it do if you can't keep up with me."**

**Alright, that's it for chapter two. Please review and give me ideas about the White Rangers name. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Same Old Story

**Power Rangers Samurai: The White Ranger**

**Chapter 3: Same Old Story**

**I have decided on a name. Alex Redmond chose by BlueRedPnkRanger. But the rangers don't know his name yet.**

**After the rangers got back to the Shiba house, Mentor Ji was extremely displeased with Jayden and Alex. "I can't believe that you two would act petty enough to let the Nighlok get away.**

**Mentor was talking to them in private.**

"**It wasn't my fault, if he would have stayed out of my way, I would have had no trouble beating him." "You can't do everything yourself, you need help just like we do to defeat the Nighlok."**

"**Both of you, that's enough. If you two can't work together then how do you expect to beat the Nighlok. If you two can work together then you will be twice as strong."**

"**I understand Mentor" "Whatever." "I don't think that this is going to end well." Mike whispered to Emily.**

"**If they could work together then they would be twice as strong."**

"**Yeah, key word being 'if'."**

**After their discussion with Mentor, Alex went outside to think to himself.**

"**Maybe their right, maybe I do need to work together. 'If we work together we'll be twice as strong'."**

**Just then the Gap sensor went off. Jayden came outside and told Alex, "Nighlok attack, let's go."**

**Akashi had returned. "You're not getting away from us this time." Antonio told the Nighlok.**

"**That's what you think. Moogers, attack!"**

**While the rangers were battling the Moogers, Alex went after Akashi. "Remember me?"**

**While they were fighting, Jayden went to help Alex fight Akashi.**

"**I'm here to help, if you'll let me."**

""**There's too many Nighlok; we'll never be able to help Jayden in time." Kevin said.**

"**I need to go help them."**

"**No, you take Akashi, without my special sword I won't be able to beat him. I'll help your friends."**

**At first Jayden was a bit stunned at Alex. But agreed and fought Akashi.**

**After about 5 minutes the rest of the rangers came to help Jayden.**

**While they were fighting Akashi hit Mia, Kevin and Antonio with his bugs. "Mike, Emily, go help them, we got him."**

"**Alright, let's do this."**

**While they were fighting they still didn't get along that well.**

**They didn't communicate well with each other and Alex ran into Jayden.**

**Causing them to fall, Akashi then gave them a quick strike and got away…Again.**

**When they got back, Kevin, Mia and Antonio were still in the recovery room.**

"**Are they going to be okay?" Jayden asked Mentor.**

"**I don't know. But they're strong, they'll get through this. We just can't let this Nighlok get away gain. But you two still don't know how to work together. If you two can't work together then you'll never defeat the Nighlok."**

"**If he would have stayed out of my way, then we would have defeated the Nighlok."**

"**You can't blame everything on everyone. Maybe if you would have told what you were doing then I wouldn't have gotten in your way in the first place."**

"**Oh, so it's my fault that you can't keep up."**

"**Next time, why don't you just stay out of my way?"**

"**If you weren't so full of yourself then we might not have this problem."**

"**Both of you, that's enough. I've had it with you two. From now on, you two will be doing everything with each other. Now, go get some rest, you need to be ready when that Nighlok comes back. We can't let him get away again."**

**As Jayden was walking away, he muttered to himself, "Jerk."**

**Alex muttered to himself, "Idiot."**

**Please review. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

**Power Rangers Samurai: The White Ranger**

**Chapter 4: **

**The next day when Alex and Jayden were sitting at the table, Mentor walked up to them. "I need you two to run to the store for me, you need to get some groceries. Can you handle that?" "I don't know, maybe Jayden will get in my again and I won't be able to pick anything up." Alex said sarcastically. "Whatever, let's just get this over with. The quicker we get this done the quicker we don't have to be near each other."**

**Mentor just shook his head. While the two rangers were at the cashier, Jayden said he would pay for it. "No, I'll pay for it." "No, I got it." "No, I've got it. Now get out of my way so I can pay."**

**Alex then shoved Jayden out of his way and handed a 20 dollar bill the cashier. Jayden then quickly swept the money from the cashier. "I'll pay for it. Alex and Jayden then started fighting. The cashier then called the security guard and they were thrown out….with no groceries.**

"**I can't believe you two couldn't even do this!" Mentor scolded the two rangers. "If he wasn't in my way as usual, we could have gotten it done."**

"**Why does it kill you to let someone else do something?"**

"**The same could be said for you."**

"**Take out the trash, with out fighting!"**

**While they were walking outside Alex tripped Jayden.**

"**Just ignore him" Jayden thought to himself. When they were walking back Jayden tripped Alex. "You have a problem with me?"**

"**No, why do you ask?" "Don't act all innocent, we both know that it was on purpose" "And what, yours wasn't?"**

"**Fair enough, let's practice."**

**All the rangers started practicing, but after watching Jayden and Alex practice they just started watching. Each one was trying their hardest to best the other. "Guys it's just practice." Mike told the two rangers.**

**The rest of the rangers then went inside.**

"**Are they still going at it?" Mentor asked Emily. "Yeah, they've been going at it for 20 minutes. Why are they trying so hard? It's like they are trying to prove something."**

"**I don't know, but whatever the issue is, we better hope they resolve it."**

**Just then the gap sensor went off. It was Akashi. He as usual, was terrorizing the people.**

"**Hey, stop right there!" Kevin yelled to the Nighlok. "Oh great, more rangers to spoil my fun, well it's not going to work. Moogers attack!"**

**When the rangers finished fighting the Moogers, they went after Akashi. "Jayden, give me the Tiger disk so we can beat him." "No, you haven't earned out trust yet."**

"**Are you kidding me? Then you know what, fight him yourself. I'm done helping you." Alex then walked off.**

**The rangers did manage to beat Akashi though. Then Serrator came.**

"**It seems that your friend is gone. It should be much easier beating you now, where's the White ranger?"**

"**He's gone, so it looks like you'll just have to deal with us." Jayden told Serrator.**

**This should be easy.**

**The rangers then started their battle with Serrator. But Serrator just beat each of them. Then he gave them all one powerful strike leaving all of them lying on the ground un-morphed.**

**Just then the White ranger came. "You want me, then come get me"**

"**I've been waiting for this"**

**While they were fighting, the Serrator was was beating the White ranger. "He won't stand a chance with just his samuraizer."**

**Just then Jayden yelled out, "Here, take the disk!"**

**Alex then took the disk and then got his special sword. He then began to beat Serrator until he dried out. "I'm drying out, I'll be back ranger"**

**He then walked up to Jayden and handed the Tiger disk back. "no, keep it. You've earned it"**

"**Thanks, and sorry about earlier."**

"**That's fine."**

**Back at the Shiba house the rangers and Mentor were talking to Alex.**

"**I'd like to get a fresh start. My name is Alex Redmond."**

"**Well Alex, it's good to have you on the team."**

**I'm glad to be on the team"**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry about not updating it earlier. I've been very busy with school. But it's not the end quite yet….**

**Please review.**


End file.
